


The Bartender

by Multifiiction



Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky, clyde logan x reader, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You are a jewelry designer, you have your own brand. What happens when you leave New York to look for inspiration, you end up in a bar called Duck Tape where you meet with a certain Logan.





	The Bartender

You started off in a poor family, you decided to come up from there and made your own life.  
Being the head of a jewelry line was hard. You were a hard working woman. You had everything, well almost everything. You had money, cars, designer clothes and jewelry. What you were missing is love. Of course, you dated men before, but many of them turned out to be gold diggers and you broke up with them.   
You started of your brand young, many doubted you, and they said you will fail, but you trusted your creativity and worked very hard, your company soon became a well-known one. People loved your ideas and products, and you couldn’t be more thankful. Fashion and jewelry was your passion since you were young, since you could draw, you remember you were always sketching up pendants or rings and later on you used those as a collection to honor your childhood. You didn’t let the fame and money get to your head, you always supported your family. You set up your base in New York and lived there for many, many years.  
You loved your life in New York, but recently you felt like you ran out of inspiration. So, you decided to move to a new state,  
West Virginia.  
You moved into a nice little house. Since money was no problem to you, you found the perfect one easily and quickly got it furnished up, everything was done before you arrived. Luckily your great friend and assistant was taking care of things back at New York for you. You had been friends with her since childhood and now she was your right-hand.  
When you walked to your new home, you knew, that at that place, you could find what you had been lacking, inspiration to work. You settled in that day, and after you were finally left alone, you went out to the balcony, you took a deep breath and said.  
“A new start.”  
***  
You spent the next couple of days driving around and looking for things. It was so different from the big city. People were calmer and you quickly found out that they really liked to stare at luxurious sport cars. And luckily for you, no one seemed to recognize you.  
But you couldn’t be happier, you liked this change and you needed it. You loved the clean air, your little backyard and the accent.   
One day you found a salon, you decided to head in, you wanted to get your manicure done and maybe your hair as well.  
“Hello.” you said as you walked in. You tried to look friendly, you needed to find some friends after all.   
There was only one woman in the whole shop. She looked around your age, skinny and you could tell, she used to be one of the popular ones, back in school.  
“Hi.” she said and smiled. “My name is Mellie Logan, how can I help you?” she was kind to you, which made you happy. During your few weeks of stay you met with many not-so-kind people.  
“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It’s nice to meet you. I would like to get a manicure and maybe a little haircut if possible.” you said.  
“Absolutely. Let’s start with your nails first.”   
During the time that she was working on your manicure the two of you talked a lot. It was nice to finally talk with someone like this, and not just with your friends over the phone. She told you that she had two brothers and that she has a thing for cars. You too liked cars, but you didn’t know as many things about them as she did. You just liked them, because you felt like you achieved something, when you drove around your Ferrari.  
“So, where are you from? It’s obvious that you are not from here.”Mellie asked.  
“Well, originally I’m from (country/state/city) but I came here from New York. I needed change, you know?” she nodded.  
“Well, your nails are done. Let’s move to the chair, so I can work on your hair.”  
***  
“Do you now any good bar around here? I’ve been looking around for one, but with no luck. I like to work in bars for some reason, if they are not that busy, I can find it a perfect place to work at.”  
“I got’cha. Duck Tape. Just down the road. Say that Mellie sent you an they will give you a discount. It’s a lovely place. You will like it.”  
“Really? Thank you. I will definitely check it out tonight.” You said with a smile, you looked at Mellie trough the mirror and for some unknown reason she had a mischievous smile on her face.  
You had to admit, he did an amazing job, with both your hair and nails. You would have stayed but she got new customers, so you had to go.  
***  
“Laptop - check. Sketchbook – Check. Pencils – Check. Seems like I got everything.” You took your bags and headed for your car. You looked up the exact address of the bar and put it in your GPS. It guided you to the place and you parked your car.  
You got out and headed for the entrance. Outside the bar, and the balcony was a man sitting and smoking. You greeted him and he smiled back at you.  
You entered the place and it was exactly how Mellie described it. It wasn’t so busy- thank god – so you settled at the end of the bar. The bartender wasn’t there, maybe he or she was dealing with customers. You placed your laptop on the table and whipped out your pencils and sketchbook and you let your mind wander off. Suddenly a voice called out.  
“What can I get ya’?” you looked up. Your eyes met with gorgeous deep brown ones. He had full lips and moles on his face, dark hair which framed his face perfectly. And that accent, it was so sexy.  
“Oh….I’ll take a coke please.” you said nervously. The man nodded and went to get your drink.  
“He likes ya’.” another voice called. You looked to your left and saw a man drinking a beer.   
“E-excuse me?” you probably looked like an idiot. ‘What does he mean?’  
“Clyde. The bartender. He likes you.”  
“He doesn’t even know me…”  
“I know him, he is my little brother. And I can tell when he likes a girl.” and he took a sip from his drink. You blushed. You looked back at the bartender. ‘Yeah, “little” brother.’   
You were about to say something when Clyde came back with your drink. As soon as he poured it out, he left to clean off some tables.   
“My name is Jimmy, by the way. He is my brother Clyde.” the man beside you said and he pointed at the bartender. “And who are ya’?”   
“My name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” after the sudden shock you greeted the man and gave him a handshake. He looked nice and handsome, but not as handsome as Clyde.  
“And what are ya’ doin’ here?” he asked. It must be very obvious that you came from somewhere else, since everyone noticed it.  
“Oh, Mellie told me about this place when I went to get my hair done.” you said and drank from your coke.  
“You know our sister? That’s good. And how are ya’ likin’ this place so far?” you knew he didn’t mean the bar but the state.  
“I like it here. I came from New York. And so far, this is very different, but in a good way.” you chatted with Jimmy. He tried to flirt but he quickly noticed that he wasn’t your type so he stopped and held a friendly conversation with you.  
“Oh so ya’ are a designer. That’s what ya’ve been drawin’. Can I see?” you handed him the book. Meanwhile you took a closer look at Clyde. He was very tall and looked fit, you noticed his prosthetic, but you knew better than to stare, he must feel insecure about it already.  
Clyde caught your eyes and you smiled at him, he turned red and quickly looked away, it made you smile. You felt like you were back in high school.  
“These are good.” Jimmy said and gave your book back.  
“Thank you.”  
Suddenly the door opened and three men came in. One of them looked so full of himself.  
“How can I help?” Clyde asked. You watched what was happening.  
“Guys! Look at this a one-armed bartender!” all of them let out loud laughs, it made you cringe.   
“Actually, I miss my hand, not my whole arm.” said Clyde as he showed them his prosthetic.   
“I’m sorry. The one-handed bartender.” the “leader” of the three assholes saw you. And came next to Jimmy and talked to you.  
“And what does a beauty like you is doing here with these losers? Ditch them darling. We can show you how real men are.” and he winked at you, it gave you a shiver down your spine, and not the good kind. You could see that Jimmy was about to say something but you beat him to it.  
“No, thanks. And I bet he is even more of a man than you’ll ever be.” you said as you pointed at Clyde. “One hand or not, believe me, he knows what a woman wants.” everyone froze at your response, they didn’t see this kind of sass coming from someone like you. After a few seconds of silence you spoke up again. “This is the part where you leave and never come back.” you said and drank from your beverage. All three left in defeat.   
“Well, well, well. You are something Angel.” said Jimmy.   
“I dealt with worse before. Also, I can’t let those assholes talk shit.” and you looked at Clyde.  
“Thanks.” he said and came closer to you and Jimmy. “Your drinks are on me.”  
“Oh, no. I didn’t do it for that! I don’t want you to get in trouble with the owner or anything.” you said, and it made Jimmy chuckle.  
“Darlin’ I am the owner.” said Clyde.  
“Oh.”  
***  
You were in your porch, sketching. Since the incident with the Logan brothers, inspiration hit you and you were already halfway done with your new collection. But whenever you weren’t working, you could only think about Clyde. You still can see his red face as you protected him from that douchebag. And you had to admit he was pretty cute.   
The incident at the bar happened two days ago, and you hadn’t been there since. But you planned on going tonight.  
You called your best friend, Lucy, and told her about what happened.  
“OMG, this is so romantic! I can’t wait to be your bridesmaid!”  
“You do this every time I meet with a male. Don’t prepare for marriage already. I hardly now him.” Typical Lucy, since she got married, she wants you to do the same. But your love life wasn’t the best.  
“Well, you know that he’s cute, tall and handsome. He has a bar and an arm missing. Sound like the guy you need. He must be so down to Earth, you need someone like that! I bet you, he will not go just for your money!”  
“Just a hand, not his whole arm. Whatever, do you think I should go to see him again? What if he thinks I’m a creep? or psycho? What if I’m bothering him?! What-”  
“Hold on (Y/N)! Why would you bother him? He has a bar for crying out loud! I’m sure he’s used to people going there. You should go! Maybe you will have a great night, and if not, you will still have some drinks. Win-win.” you let out a sigh.  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Honey, I’m always right. And wear that tight red dress, he will fall immediately!” you two talked for about two hours, she told you about business and the gifts Lucy got for her anniversary. You were happy for you friend.  
As you stood in front of the mirror, you thought it might be too much.  
You listened to Lucy and wore the red short dress, it fitted perfectly and showed off your legs. You were a gorgeous red-black stilettos to go with it. You did your make up as well as your hair.   
Since you liked to match your car with your attire, you went with your red Ferrari. One could never be wrong with an Italian car.  
When you pulled into the parking lot, suddenly you were nervous. Maybe wearing your most expensive jewelry, dress, shoes, bags and on top of it a Ferrari, wasn’t the best idea when you wanted a man to like you for your personality and not your money…Oh well.  
The old man from two days ago was there again, smoking and smiling at you, but not in a weird way, more like a welcoming way.  
“Good Evening.” you told him as you climbed the stairs.  
“Evenin’” he said and continued to smoke as you entered the building.  
It was more crowded than before. And your stomach was doing flips. It’s been so long since you actually wanted to see a man, and you were not afraid to admit it, at least to yourself, that you liked Clyde.  
You saw that there was no space at the bar so you sat down at a table. You were aware of the eyes following you. You prettied yourself up for one man, but got the unwanted attention of others.  
You got your phone out and checked your emails.  
“Hi (Y/N).” said a voice, it made you look up and there he was, Clyde Logan standing by your table.  
You quickly set your phone down and smiled at him a little, he smiled back.  
“Hello, Clyde.”  
“What can I get ya’?” he asked.  
“Just a coke please.” you said. He nodded and went to grab some empty glasses and cleaned some table before he went to get your drink.  
You watched his every move. You tried not to get noticed. You looked around the bar and caught the eye of a man who was staring at you. He made you so uncomfortable.   
“There ya’ go.” said Clyde as he handed your cup of coke to you. You wanted to get if from him and as you got the glass your fingers touched his. Even if he was a working man, his hands were soft and so much bigger than yours. You didn’t take too much mind to it.  
“Thank you.” you sweetly said as he nodded and turned.  
“What am I doing? I’m a grown woman for fucks sake. And he probably doesn’t even want to get to know me. Maybe Jimmy was wrong.”  
You decided to just drink your beverage and get going. A nice hot bath will make you forget about this mess. You felt embarrassed, you felt like a fool. As you saw that Clyde was about to go and get your empty glass, you quickly downed your coke and left money with tip on the table. You basically ran out of the bar.  
“Wait! (Y/N)!” you heard Clyde’s voice but you didn’t stop. Until a hand grabbed your forearm and made you turn.  
Obviously, it was Clyde. You have never been this close to him, and you had to admit, the closer you were the better he looked. His deep brown eyes were so soft and you had to admit he looked amazing with his facial hair.  
“Um…You left your phone on the table.” he said as he let go of your arm and handed you the phone. “Also, ya’ look amazing. Why did you dress up?” he looked nervous for some reason. You grabbed your phone.  
“For you” you thought.  
“Thank you. For my phone and for the compliment as well. I-I dressed up because I had some work to be taken care off.” it wasn’t an entire lie. You did have work to do in your shop.  
“I see…” he looked like he wanted to say something so you stayed and waited for him to continue. It took him a solid fifteen seconds to talk again. “Would ya’…Would ya’ go on a date with me?” he looked like his head would explode. He was so embarrassed, and even you turned a bit red.   
“I-I would love to.” you handed him your phone and motioned him to give you his number. And he did.  
You stood there just looking at eachother.  
“Maybe, I should get back…”  
“You should.” he was about to turn and leave, but you stopped him and kissed his cheek. “I will message you. Good night.” you said.  
“O-Okay. Good night to you t-too.” he said and left.  
Maybe, it wasn’t such a foolish idea to go to the Duck Tape that night.  
***  
You texted Lucy that night.  
Lucy, I might just got myself a date.  
OMG! (Y/N) that’s amazing! I told you that dress would do the trick.  
Yeah, yeah.  
It took you total six hours to message Clyde. You had a small conversation with him through texts, in the end both of you agreed to meet at a local place.   
Clyde had the intentions of getting to know you better, and the same goes for you.  
You wanted to know this tall, handsome bartender who made you feel things.  
Currently, you were in your room trying to decide what to wear. Since you already made an appearance in a gorgeous dress in front of him, you might just go with a simple short with a nice shirt. You looked at yourself in the mirror.  
“Yeah, this should do.” after all it was just a simple date at a local bakery. You always had a sweet tooth, so when he suggested, you just couldn’t say no.   
Choosing the right attire wasn’t as bad as trying to decide which car to go with. Since you didn’t want to get all the attention, but then again, you did not have any car that screamed ‘humble’. So, you decided with a Mercedes and with a nervous stomach, you drove off.  
**  
It took you about fifteen minutes to get to the shop, which meant you were early. But you were afraid if there were to be traffic, you could have been late and you couldn’t let that happen.   
It was a hot day outside, you decided to wait inside.  
You sat at a table beside the windows so you could look outside and see the people passing by. As you sat there a waiter came up to you.  
“Hello, Welcome to our shop. What can I get you?” he seemed like a polite gentleman.  
“Hi. I’m waiting for someone, when they arrive, I’ll order.” you smiled.  
“Okay. I’ll be back miss.” he said and left, not wanting to disturb you.  
You waited for about another minute when the door of the shop opened. Clyde walked in, he was wearing a nice dark brown button-down which complimented his amazing eyes. His eyes immediately found yours and he smiled a little as he walked over to you.  
He sat down right in front of you.  
“Hi.” he simply said. “Ya’ look amazin’.”  
“Thank you. You look amazing too.” Clyde blushed a little which made you giggle, this man is so precious.  
Soon enough the waiter came back and you both ordered. You learnt that Clyde didn’t have a sweet tooth since he only ordered a coffee, while you struggled to choose one kind of cake and ended up with two. Clyde could only smile at you as he watched your eyes sparkle when you got the slices.   
“I’m going to be a total typical girl and take a picture of this! These are such Instagram worthy slices!” you said to your date as you whipped your phone out of your purse.   
Clyde could only watch you with a smile, he found you so cute and beautiful. You looked like a cute puppy as you took pictures of your food. He could not notice your phone though. It was obviously the newest model as it looked like you just got it from a shop, he also took note of your attire and the brands you were wearing. It made him think,  
what would a woman like you want from a man like him.  
He didn’t give himself much credit for sure. Although you had been talking and getting each other know, the big question was still unanswered.  
“What do ya’ do for a livin’?”   
“Huh?” without realizing, Clyde said those words aloud. You looked up at him. “Well, I’m a designer and an owner just like yourself. I have my own business.” you said as you took a bite from your cake. Clyde was getting even more curious.  
“Which is?” he didn’t mean to sound rude, and you didn’t take it like that, you were more than happy to share it with him, since he’s so different form your previous dates, different in a good way.  
“A jewelry shop.” you simply said. Clyde had to process it for a minute as you continued. Since your work took up most of your time, you could talk about if for hours. But you didn’t want to bore him. “I started with a simple idea. One collection and hopes. Then people started to like it. By the time I realized, I had my own shop and now shops all around the globe. And now I’m here, I moved here to open one actually and get more inspiration. Which I got.” Clyde didn’t know how to respond.   
“So, Ya’re famous or something?”  
“I wouldn’t call myself famous. Just someone who owns a well-known brand, that’s all. I hope this doesn’t change things between us, right?” you asked. A little sadness covered your voice. Clyde’s eyes opened wide.   
“No. Of course not Darlin’, I was just curious, that’s all.” when he said that you welt the weight get off your chest.   
**  
You stayed and talked in the shop until the waiter came, that they were closing. You walked into the parking lot and looked at Clyde. You felt like a teen. Butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palm and you couldn’t look into his eyes out of nervousness.  
“Thank you for today Clyde. I enjoyed it pretty much.”  
“Ya’re welcome. I enjoyed myself as well.” there was silence between the two of you, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all.  
Suddenly Clyde grabbed your jaw with his hand as he sneaked his prosthetic around your waist, pulling you close. You closed the distance between your lips.  
It was the kind of kiss you haven’t felt in years. And you longer for more. But you knew, you can’t give yourself to him that easily. You pulled back and smiled at him, a wide smile.  
As he looked at you his eyes were sparkling. And you knew, he saw the same in yours.  
“I should go. I have work tomorrow.” you said sadly. “I might visit you in the Tape tonight. How’s that?”  
“No, I don’t plan on going there tomorrow, it will be Monday, they are never busy, it’s not worth opening anyway… We should go somewhere. On a next date. Maybe my place? or yours?” Clyde said and looked at you, his arm still holding you close.  
“Okay, then my place. I’ll cook something nice for you.” you smirked at him, as he sweetly smiled back.  
“Sure thing, Darlin’. Text me the address.”  
“Will do.” you said and placed one more kiss to his lips, you pulled away making the man groan.  
You pulled away from his hold and grabbed his arm, you led him to your car and turned to look at him.   
“I’ll text, or call you tomorrow around noon. Is that okay?” he nodded and couldn’t take his eyes off your vehicle. Clyde, as a man, had a thing for cars and when he saw yours, it was like he saw a unicorn.  
“Wow. Darlin’ is this yours?” you smirked once again.  
“Well, yeah.” you unlocked the car as its lights turned on and the door opened. You could tell he was beyond amazed and he looked a little self-conscious. “So, then by Clyde.”  
Suddenly he came back to reality.  
“Bye, (Y/N).”   
Clyde watched as you drove off. You couldn’t help but smile, after all, you haven’t been having these sorts of feelings for years. And neither did Clyde.  
***  
Since your date with Clyde, you could help but smile all the time. You told about it all to Lucy and she was also very excited and happy for you.   
You and Clyde decided to have your next date on Monday, but after some unfortunate events and work, you had to reschedule it.   
You haven’t seen him for about two weeks, and it made you sad. But you texted and called him every day. Sometimes he was the first to contact you, and it made you incredibly happy. Since you didn’t want him to think of you as a clingy person, so when he was the one to do it first, you knew, he wanted to be with you as much as he did.  
Lucy warned you though. Saying you were doing things fast. And you agreed  
It’s been only weeks since you knew him, and you were already head-over heels for the man.   
But the two of you could finally find a day when both of you were free.  
***  
And now here you were, doing the finishing touches before Clyde’s arrival. You were wearing a quite simple white dress that hugged your curves perfectly, a little make-up, hair done to perfection and you had to admit, you looked absolutely stunning.   
Dinner was already done and you kept it in the oven so it won’t go cold. The drinks were kept in the fridge.  
You cleaned the house from top to bottom as you payed extra care for the living room, dining room and the bedroom…just in case.  
You decided to go and check if he’s there already, so you peaked out of the curtains and indeed there was his car, parked right in your driveway.  
He just go out of the car when you found him. The butterflies in your stomach appeared once again.  
“Okay, girl. Deep breath. You can do this.” you assured yourself as you heard him knock on the door.  
As you opened it you saw him standing there, almost completely blocking your huge door. He was wearing a lovely red and black button-down with his same old black jeans.   
“Darlin’, ya look ravishin’.” he said.  
“Thank you. You look quite handsome as well.” you stood aside so he could enter. He gave your cheek a kiss and handed you a small bouquet of daffodils.  
“Aw! Thank you, Clyde. I go and put them in some water. Go ahead and feel yourself at home!” you smiled as you disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. As you were looking for a nice vase, Clyde was looking around in your house.  
It wasn’t what he expected.  
Even though you told him that you were the owner of a jewelry line, he expected something luxurious. But this was beyond that. Even when he stopped, he had to check the address twice, so he won’t go to someone else’s property.   
The living room was huge and nicely decorated, the couch looked so expensive he was afraid to sit down. But he could see that it was more than a house.  
You had pictures of yourself and your friends. There were shelves with all your favourite books and cd’s. He could see little plants all around the room. Even besides the huge TV, there were little knick-knacks. But what he saw next was probably the most interesting for him.   
A huge frame with a picture of you.  
You looked like a model. Make-up, hair, dress everything screamed luxury about you even your eyes. The jewelry you were wearing looked breathtaking, you were basically covered in them.  
“That was for a photoshoot.” he jumped back a little, not expecting you. He looked at you, you had the bouquet in a nice glass vase as you held it in your hands. You pointed to the picture he was just looking at.  
“For my last collection. My lovely assistant didn’t book a model. The photographer said that I should do it. At first I hesitated, but in the end I did it because why not?” you giggled a little. “You probably think it’s egoistic. To have a picture about yourself like this in the house.”  
“No.” he said. “You look breathtaking.”  
“Really? Thanks. If you are interested maybe sometime I can show you around in my shop. You should get something to Millie, as a thank you.”   
“What should I thank her for?” he asked a little confused.  
“Well…she was the one that said I should go to your bar. If she didn’t we wouldn’t know each other.” you said with a smile as you walked passed him. Clyde’s eyes followed your every move. You placed the vase right next to the TV. You looked at him.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“You bet, Darlin’.”  
***  
“I’m full. Darlin’ ya really can cook.” said Clyde as he leant back in his chair. You smiled, happy that he liked the food.  
“I hope you still have place for some ice cream and a movie, maybe?” you smiled at him more sweetly.  
Moments later Clyde found himself with you cuddled up to his left side, watching a movie as you feed him the ice cream.  
He took one look around again. If he had to admit it was quite intimidating for him. It’s been so long since he dated someone, let alone someone this rich.  
And not just that. But you were the full package. Nice, kind, warm-hearted and the most important thing, you didn’t see him less of a man because of his hand. You made it pretty clear that you accepted it and his heart couldn’t take anymore that cuteness of yours.  
“Hey.” he heard your soft voice. “You zoned out. Is everything okay?...I know this can be a bit much.” you said as you motioned to the house. “But, we can talk about it.”  
“It’s not that, Darlin’. I’m only thinkin’. And I think….I’m…falling for you.” he said as he looked into your eyes. The lights of the TV illuminated his face, they danced in his deep brown eyes. You took a deep breath and admitted what you knew since you saw his freckled face.  
“I’m falling for you as well, Clyde Logan.” he leant down and your lips met his. It was a slow and steady kiss. His full lips moved against yours, they felt so right. Soon the kiss picked up and it turned into a more rough one.  
You quickly moved to his lap, straddling his hips.  
Movie long forgotten.  
You moved him back a little so he was resting against the back of the couch, your hand in his hair as your lips moved to his neck. You rolled your hips and it made him release the most beautiful sound that you have ever heard.  
Clyde moved his hand up your thigh to your ass, he squeezed it and it made you groan a little.   
*  
Now both of you were out of your clothes, with you still on Clyde’s lap. You were still kissing each other like insane. You mouth started to hurt a little. You still rolled your hips against his member. You were about to take matters into your own hands when Clyde stopped you and pulled back from the kiss. He looked at you with eyes full of lust and love.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom, Darlin’. I can’t let our first time be on your couch.  
You nodded and stood up. Clyde was about to collect his clothes but the way you swayed your hips as you walked made him stop and look at you. You looked back at him giving him a smirk.   
He looked so damn perfect. Standing in the middle of your house, naked, with him hard member begging for you to be touched as lights of the TV illuminated him.   
You turned back and started to walk upstairs. You knew Clyde was following close. You could feel him.  
And just as you entered the master bedroom, he had you pinned to the wall and attacked your neck.  
You ran your hand up and down his muscular back. When he was done with the hickey on your neck, he moved you to the bed and he laid you back.  
“Ya’re gorgeous.” he said it, more to himself than to you. You could only smile.  
“Come here big boy. It’s getting cold without you.” you said and he complied. He laid in between your legs, both of his arms next to your head and he kissed you once again and he pulled back.  
“Do ya’ have a condom?”   
“No.” you said and he looked a little annoyed. “But I’m on pill. And I know for sure that I’m clean.”  
“Me too.” he said quickly. Without thinking, as a raw instinct, he opened your legs and he was just about to put himself in you when his mind came back to reality. “Sorry. I…I didn’t want to rush it…..You…just….You just look so sexy and I can’t help myself.” you pulled him closer by his neck.  
“It’s okay. You can put it in. I’m ready.” you said. But Clyde wasn’t quite satisfied with that.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” you said and he was still not sure.  
“But…Are you…really sure?”  
“Yes, Clyde. I am.” you laughed a little.  
“But A-“  
“Oh for the love of God. Clyde Logan put that penis in me, or I will take matters into my own hands and ride you ‘till you can’t breathe.” you said a little bit harsher than you intended but the fact that you were so horny didn’t help. He looked at you, mouth open, for a few minutes.  
He didn’t say anything else just pushed himself into you.  
You let out a sigh as Clyde let out a groan. Slowly, he started to move. Soon his moves got more intense.  
You suddenly, out of the heat of the moment, grabbed his prosthesis. It made him stop immediately. And you were afraid that you just ruined everything.  
“Sorr-“ you wanted to say but he interrupted you.  
“Do-Do you want me to take it off?” he asked. And he started to move just a little, he didn’t want the friction to stop, it felt way too good in you.  
“Whatever’s more comfortable for you.” you said and moaned as his moves picked up once again.  
With his right hand he got the prosthesis off but his hips never stopped. His hips were too busy fucking you to stop.  
As he got the metal off, he looked a bit self-conscious, so you grabbed his forearm.   
“You make me feel so incredibly good.” you said as his eyes deepened.   
So he has a praising kink…good to know.  
“Darlin’. Ya’re so thigh. fuck.” he swore. You made Clyde Logan swear.  
“You’re soo good baby. Fuck me harder.” and he did. He leant down next to you. You felt his breath on your neck. You hugged his huge body and moved your legs around his waist, giving him a better angle.  
Soon both of you got closer to your climaxes.  
“Clyde…”  
“Me too.” he simply said and hugged you closer to himself.   
And just like that, both of you came at the same time. You ran your nails down his back, leaving marks. Just as he did, you marked him as well.   
After all, from now on, he was yours. And you were his.  
Clyde slided out of you and off of you. He was trying to even his breathing and so were you.  
Moments later you were cuddling to his side as his hand ran up and down your back. You slided your hand over to his other hand and you ran your fingers along his scars. Light as a feather. A shiver ran up his spine and you felt it too. He wasn’t touched there by others, so it was reasonable that he was a bit scared.  
You placed a kiss to his chest.  
“Why did you take your arm off?” you asked silently.  
“Ya’ see. You trusted me with many off stuff from your life. And I can’t hide myself from the woman I love.” he said and it almost made you tear up.  
“Thank you.” you whispered. “Remember that, you can always always trust me, Clyde. And I love you too.” you gave him a peck on his lips then laid back to his chest.  
“Thank you, (Y/N).”  
You couldn’t be more happy that you fell in love with a bartender.   
As he was stroking your back, you fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
